wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Wolfowitz
is such a sucker. It worked out for me though: I'm Head of the World Bank now! Thanks, Georgie.]] Paul Wolfowitz (born in first century Judea) is the Greatest Deputy Defense Secretary Ever and the Greatest Head of The World Bank Ever. Paul loves the American people - and freedom! Paul loves you, the heroes. But most of all, Paul loves the ladies. Paul makes the best American Pie. He and Henry Kissinger have weekly bake-offs (and monthly backyard camp-outs). Paul says God Bless America - and no place else! While he's got his praying cap on, Paul also says, "May God not bankrupt America and inadvertantly bless China, too." The Greatest Work Wife Ever will appoint Mr. Wolfowitz a job in her State Department. Paul Freedom Factoids a job at the bank as a pilates instructor at $3 million a week!]] ::::::::* Paul loves America even more than Henry Kissinger ::::::::* Paul is a Jew for Jesus ::::::::* Paul is a huge Hillary Clinton fan. He can't wait for her to unleash her terror on America. ::::::::* Paul isn't a big fan of the free market or wars. ::::::::* Paul is a huge Dr. Stephen Colbert fan. Every night as he waits for The Colbert Report to start, he licks his comb in anticipation. ::::::::* Paul says to himself, "That poor dumb Bush kid is gonna be hurting come '08, but not me. I'm ininskable! No one can shake the Wolfie mojo!! Mwahhahahaha!!!" ::::::::* Prefers not to be called a Neocon. He's a lover, not a fighter * He is tired of Michael Moore stalking him. No means no, Mike. * Believes that certain principles are worth dying for, as long as someone else does the dying. * Paul has the moral conviction to tell struggling nations that they will simply have to put their starving people's needs second to their need to pay back international loans. After all, Paul's got to take his lady out tonight, and you don't hear him complaining. Paul's Jobs * neocon * Deputy Defense Secretary * World Bank * International Security Advisory Board, which advises The Greatest State Department Ever on issues related to arms Paul's Comb and Socks In the Michael Moore's film "Fahrenheit 9/11" Wolfowitz before going to the cameras spits on the comb, and then runs it through his hair. Repeatedly it was also noted that sometimes before combing Paul just sticks a comb in his mouth. Save on gel is more important than personal hygiene and clean reputation person. On January 28, 2007, Paul Wolfowitz visited a mosque during an official visit to Turkey. Obeying local customs, he removed his shoes and revealed two large holes in his socks! Apparently, he is either a great comedian or an outstanding cheap if at a salary of $ 391,440 in the year the chief banker of the world can't afford to by extra pair of socks. Due to this incident international fundraising "1,000,000 socks for Paul Wolfowitz" was established to buy 1,000,000 socks to replace Wolfowitz's holey socks with new ones. See Also * Alpha Dog of the Week * Shaha Riza * Revolving Door * AEI External Sources *World Bank Resignation - he's not a quitter, and there's no hurry, he has other interests of freedom to pursue. *The Revolving Door *"1,000,000 socks for Paul Wolfowitz"